


Ostatnie pożegnanie

by ImaginativeOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeOwl/pseuds/ImaginativeOwl
Summary: Został tylko on. On jeden w tym morzu ciał, mimo broczącej krwi, ran nie do wyleczenia i rozszarpanych mięśni zachował świadomość. Wiedział jednak, że nie na długo. Tytani nadchodzili ze wszystkich stron, wyczuwając prawdziwą ucztę z porzuconych zwłok Zwiadowców.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ostatnie pożegnanie

Drżał od powstrzymywanego szlochu, przyciskając bezwładne ciało do piersi. Potężne hausty powietrza wypełniały jego płuca, gdy starał się uspokoić. Ilekroć jednak zerkał na bladą twarz, jego serce na nowo zaczynało krwawić.

– Błagam... – szeptał, choć sam nie wiedział do kogo, ani po co. Został tylko on. On jeden w tym morzu ciał, mimo broczącej krwi, ran nie do wyleczenia i rozszarpanych mięśni zachował świadomość. Wiedział jednak, że nie na długo. Tytani nadchodzili ze wszystkich stron, wyczuwając prawdziwą ucztę z porzuconych zwłok Zwiadowców. – Błagam, wszyscy tylko nie ty... – Przycisnął twarz do zimnego polika, zaciskając oczy. Siłą wyobraźni starał się przypomnieć sobie ostatni uśmiech Armina. Kiedy to było? Jak dawno? Czy kiedykolwiek widział jego prawdziwą, beztroską radość?

Pewnie nie. Przecież poznali się względnie niedawno. Podczas treningów, gdy on – Jean Kirstein – zbyt zajęty był myśleniem o przywilejach związanych z przynależeniem do Żandarmerii; gdy był tak pochłonięty sobą, że nienawidził Erena za odmienne poglądy – bardziej wizjonerskie, idealistyczne... Zbyt piękne, by kiedykolwiek mogły stać się prawdą. Zazdrościł mu marzeń i odwagi głupca, gotowego oddać życie za ideały.

Wsunął drżące palce w brudne i lepkie od krwi blond włosy.

Wtedy byli jeszcze dzieciakami. Zwykłymi dzieciakami bawiącymi się w wojnę. Dopiero bitwa o Trost obudziła w nich prawdziwych żołnierzy. Zmusiła do strategicznego myślenia, użycia nabytych zdolności, odnalezienia w sobie przywódcy. Wtedy tak wiele z nich straciło życie... Przeżyli ci, którzy byli na to gotowi i... ci, co mieli więcej szczęścia. Również on żył dalej kosztem tych, których poprowadził do walki. Kosztem życia Marco...

Przycisnął Armina mocniej do piersi, zaciskając zęby.

Gdyby nie ten mądrala, pewnie nie znalazłby w sobie tyle sił, aby żyć dalej ze świadomością pokierowania kilku osób na śmierć, a brak najlepszego przyjaciela tylko pogłębiał jego nocne koszmary. Arlert był jednak zawsze obok. Odkąd Jeager okazał się tytanem i odseparowano go od bliskich, Armin był tak samo osamotniony jak Jean. Nie miał żadnej rodziny, ani perspektyw na przyszłość. Mimo to budził się na każdy krzyk Jeana, by potem siedzieć z nim do białego rana, nie pozwalając koszmarom wrócić. Nawet, jeśli przez tych parę godzin ani razu nie usłyszał słów podziękowania, a jedynie bluzgi na to, że wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy. Tak naprawdę jego towarzystwo było cenione przez Kirsteina. Nawet bardzo. Z każdą nocą starał się coraz bardziej otwierać na chłopaka, brać pod uwagę jego rady i ufać jego intuicji.

Z czasem stał się on nowym przyjacielem, podporą w tym przepełnionym odorem śmierci życiu. Nie znaczyło to, że zapomniał o Marco. Z każdym z nich łączyło go coś zupełnie innego. Śmierć pierwszego przyjaciela nadała jego życiu cel, zaś przyjaźń z drugim umocniła go, pomogła w zrozumieniu siebie i podczas najcięższych chwil.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę, po czym ucałował Arlerta w czoło.

Nie raz Armin go ratował. Nie tylko metaforycznie, ale i dosłownie. Był gotów oddać za niego życie. A teraz umierał w jego ramionach, do końca pozbawiony wiary w siebie.

– Byłeś najlepszy – wyszeptał drżącym głosem. – Zbyt inteligentny i delikatny, jak na ten świat. Zbyt... – Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się agonalny jęk. Przełknął ślinę i rozejrzał się. Siedział pośród rozczłonkowanych, wygiętych w nienaturalnych pozach ciałach, w rzece krwi, nie będąc pewnym, którędy płynie jego posoka, a którędy pozostałych.

Nadszedł ich czas. Ginęli, walcząc o lepszą przyszłość. A on ani razu nie miał okazji się pożegnać. Z nikim. Mógł jednak umrzeć przy bliskiej swemu sercu osobie, licząc na to, że w Niebie – czy cokolwiek tam jest po śmierci – spotka się ze wszystkimi i, bez obaw, będą mogli odnaleźć ocean. Otwarte morze wypełnione łzami ludzkości.

Splótł palce z palcami Armina. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Czuł, że niedługo i on umrze. Krew lała się z niego strumieniami, a on nawet nie starał się jej zatamować. Nie widział sensu w dalszym życiu. Nie teraz, gdy umarli jego wszyscy przyjaciele. Nie teraz, gdy jedyna osoba, która umiała go wyciągnąć ze studni depresji po śmierci Marco, leżała w jego ramionach martwa. Gdyby przeżył jeszcze chwilę, opowiedziałby mu, jak bardzo uwielbiał jego historie o świecie za Murami. O tym, jak uwielbiał jego uśmiech – nawet, jeśli był to tylko cień prawdziwej radości. O tym, że mimo kruchego ciała, był jednym z najsilniejszych ze sto czwartego oddziału i o tym, że był najmądrzejszą osobą jaką znał.

O tym, że go kochał.

Było jednak za późno. Łzy ciekły po jego twarzy, a ból odbierał zmysły. Czuł wypływające z niego życie i napływającą głębię nicości... Zamknął oczy, godząc się na przyjście kata. Był na to gotów od dawna. Po raz ostatni zwizualizował w umyśle twarze przyjaciół. Twarz Armina.

Czy jeśli się obudzi, będą czekać na niego na plaży?

Jak wygląda taka plaża i ocean? Czy coś takiego istnieje?

A czy w ogóle istnieje życie po śmierci...?


End file.
